


cat's outta the bag

by lyse_hext



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cat, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, lyse's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/pseuds/lyse_hext
Summary: y'shtola can never rest. not when lyse hext exists and makes every day an interesting day.





	cat's outta the bag

She was enjoying a moment of respite, nestled upon the excessive amount of pillows that crowded her bed. It was serene, and calm, quiet in her chambers. Light drifted through heavy curtains hung above the window and illuminated her bed partially. She could feel it warming her body, perfectly pleasant and banishing the chill that lingered in the room. 

No worries. No stress. No drama. Just for this moment, before she had to return to her duties. It was so calming, she almost, almost released a small purr of delight as she lazily rolled onto her back. Her ears perked up at the sound of the lock on her door clicking, and opening. There was only one person it could be, for only one person had her spare key. 

Lyse. 

She didn’t open her eyes or make a sound, only shuffled over to allow a space for her to lay beside her. She was surprised to find that she did not lay beside her, but shuffled around making a disturbing amount of noise and giggling softly to herself on the other side of the room. 

“If you wished only to disturb my rest with your shenanigans, I’d request you do not, thank you.” Y’shtola waved her hand vaguely in the direction of Lyse’s ruckus. 

“Relax, Shtola! Besides, I have a surprise for you. Sit up.” The bed dipped beside her and…

She could smell something. She shot up from where she was sitting. 

“Lyse, what is that--” Before she could look, Lyse had placed a hand across her eyes.

“Wait. Don’t look with aether. Just. Just open your eyes but don’t peak, okay?” The Hyur interrupted quickly with a cheeky tone.

“Is this truly necessary?” The sigh was evident in her tone.

Plop. Something small and furry was placed on her lap. Her sigh only intensified. “Why? What have you place upon my lap?”

“I found a kitten and she really took a liking to me! I named her Choc Chip.” She sounded so happy. Y’shtola couldn’t bear crushing that happiness. She gave a weak smile and tilted her head towards Lyse. 

“Very well. Choc chip. Why is she on my lap?” Oh, how hard she tried to keep her tone calm. This little creature was clawing at her thighs. Or kneading? She didn’t have much experience with cats after all. 

“Well, you see… I thought, if she becomes my familiar. I want you to… know what she looks like?” Lyse explained rather sheepishly. “I know you can’t see, but you can feel and… uhm…”

Y’shtola smiled reassuringly at her. It was so thoughtful and so Lyse of her to attempt to aid her vision. “You wish to describe Choc Chip to me whilst I feel her?” 

Lyse broke out into a nervous little smile. “Yes. I do. So!” She took Y’shtola’s wrist and placed her hand upon the cat. She was small, small enough to fit in the Miqo’te’s palm.

“Lyse, dear. She’s barely grown. Are you sure she’s fit to be away from her mother?” She trailed her fingertips along the feline’s spine, feeling each little bone. Not only was she tiny, she felt near malnourished. 

“I… I didn’t see a mother around. I looked, I waited and… I just couldn’t leave her, Shtola! Look at her!” Desperation laced through her words and she shuffled to lean against the older woman, finger stroking along Choc Chip. She curled into a ball and purred softly, and Y’shtola had to admit, it was hard to resist such a cute little creature. 

“Very well. Describe her to me.” She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. 

“Okay. Put your finger on the top of her head. Move to the side just a tiny bit. That spot right there? She has a big brown patch there. Kind of like a tabby cat but only on that spot.” 

“Mmm.” Beside her ear, above her eyebrow. She gently scritched the kitten behind the ear, earning her a loving nudge from her snout. 

“Now, you can feel how fluffy she is. But you can’t see how glossy she is! I was surprised, because it’s not often you find fluffy little kittens be this glossy, but her coat is practically shining!” Lyse’s voice drowned in pride. Already she had grown so attached to the kitten. 

“I can feel as much. Each fur feels like silk.” Choc Chip purred at the compliment and Y’shtola raised an eyebrow, feeling the tiny vibrations. This little cat felt so fragile and small under her fingertips, and she couldn’t deny the flourishing of some emotion inside of her. Could it be that she was already feeling attached to the kitten as well?

“She’s so fluffy. She looks like a little cloud. It helps that she’s black and white with little brown splotches too! And her tail is all striped like a tabby too. Kind of like a weird cow…” 

“Your descriptions are beautiful.” Y’shtola teased. “We have a beautiful cow-cat child.”

“Ch- what? She’s our child?” Lyse replied.

“Well, I do not wish for you to take on the burden of motherhood alone. After all, raising a cat is not too unlike raising a child.” Despite her calm tone, Y’shtola’s heart was racing.

Lyse blinked, shocked, unable to form words. “O-Okay! She is our child! Uhm…. Okay, so you wanna know why she’s called Choc Chip?” 

“I assume because of her colouring? She must look like chocolate chip ice cream. That is how I have imagined her.” Choc Chip rubbed her wet nose against Y’shtola’s hand, and she cooed softly at her.

“Nope! It’s because I found her rummaging around in an empty bag of chocolate chips I found in a bin.” 

She froze. 

“Please. Remove the kitten from my lap.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to eru for filling my brain with all these feels that i don't know how to deal with


End file.
